Gear assemblies typically comprise a drivable gear engaged by a driven gear for transmitting torque. The gear assemblies may be used for changing the speed, torque and direction of a power source based on the configuration of the gearing system. According to the specific outputs such as a torque value, an output direction, a speed and a space limitation, etc., various gearing systems such as a planetary gear, a spur gear, a worm gear and a helical gear, etc. are assembled and manufactured.
Some of the gear assemblies, (e.g., planetary gears or spur gears) have an axial output, coincident with an actuator's shaft axis. They are very noisy, however, because the gear assemblies such as planetary gears or spur gears, have high speed in the matching gears between the drivable gear and the driven gear. In addition, if an axial double output is required, two different planetary gear assemblies are needed. Accordingly, a relatively bigger space is needed for achieving the specific output requests such as axial double output.
Although there are special planetary gearing systems for improving these negative aspects, the gearing system may not satisfy specific output requests. Furthermore, they are relatively high priced and limited in a specific industry such as the automotive industry. More particularly, in applications including the actuation of moving assemblies such as a sunroof, convertible roof or other moving assembly, a quiet, strong, reliable and relatively inexpensive drive solution is required.